1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing optoelectronic components in which the optical waveguide is made of an optically nonlinear polymer and which include stripe electrodes arranged above and below the optical waveguide.
2. Background Information
Such optoelectronic components are known (article "Organic polymer films for nonlinear optics," Br. Telecom Technol. J., Vol. 6, No. 3, July 1988, pp. 5 to 17).
The known optoelectronic components are of a so-called sandwich construction, i.e., the stripe electrodes, the buffer layers, and the optical waveguide are arranged in layers one over the other. Optimum operation of an optoelectronic component, such as a directional coupler in which the optical waveguide is made of an optically nonlinear polymer, requires that the optical waveguide or waveguides be arranged extremely accurately with respect to the stripe electrodes, which act as drive electrodes. The optical waveguide itself has a width of a few .mu.m, and the tolerances should be much less than 1 .mu.m.